


Not Her Dream

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble originally posted to my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her Dream

People forget her, sometimes. She supposes it's easy, Jane jumping up with a brilliant new idea, Erik following the science talk in a way that Darcy never could. Later, it's Jane and Thor, and a house full of superheroes that always have something to do. Too many times somebody's called her 'Jane's assistant' never mind that she's in Stark Tower almost as much as Pepper or Rhodey, and has a name, dammit.

People forget her, and it's something that Darcy's come to live with, has found her own way of dealing with it, late at night in dive bars, one tequila shot after another. She'll find a guy just a little older with sandy brown hair who looks like he lifts weights, make out in the corner. Maybe, if he's lucky and she's have a particularly bad week, he might get to go home with her. 

It's easier just to ignore her feelings, because of course, everything is fine. Dream job, with a dream salary, working with the 'dream team' as it where. Too bad it just wasn't one that included Darcy.


End file.
